For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 5774207 discloses a rotary electric machine equipped with a control apparatus having higher reliability and easier assembling works. The conventional rotary electric machine disclosed in the Patent Publication No. 5774207 includes a control apparatus that includes a power module assembly and a control circuit unit. The power module assembly is fixed to a case in which a rotor and a stator are installed, and includes a power converter for performing power conversion between windings of the stator and a direct-current (DC) power source disposed outside of the rotary electric machine. The control circuit unit is operative to control the power converter.
The power module assembly includes a power module including switching elements constituting the power converter, and a ring housing incorporating therein the power module. The power module assembly also includes a heatsink that is fixed to the housing, and is configured to cool the power module. The power module includes a first lead frame connected to first electrodes of the switching elements, and a second lead frame connected to second electrodes of the switching elements. The power module also includes a third lead frame connected to third electrodes of the switching elements.
The ring housing is comprised of a first opening and a second opening opposite to each other. The heatsink is fitted in the first opening. The ring housing also includes power connectors, and signal connectors. The power connectors are integrally molded to the housing, and the signal connectors are joined to the third lead frames to be electrically connected thereto.